1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid soap dispenser and more specifically to a liquid soap dispenser that dispenses a mixture of a liquid soap and water that is used to clean dishes, pots and pans.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for dispensing liquid soap for cleaning dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,562 to Whitmore discloses a device for storing and applying liquid to a cleaning implement, including an application module which may be slidably engaged to either a countertop reservoir module, or an installed reservoir module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,879 to Gueret discloses an applicator which is engaged with a container containing a liquid, and an application member which is capable of conveying the liquid to the application member. The applicator further includes a lid configured to removably cover the applicator member by engaging with the support. In a closed end of the lid there is a solid cake or powder which can be loaded onto the application face which can be put in contact with a surface to apply the combined first and second products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,124 to Gueret discloses a dispenser wherein preferably a cosmetic or pharmaceutical liquid or gel is pumped from a reservoir into an application chamber. The chamber is sealed by screwing or snapping on a removable cap. The cap comprises the applicator itself. Positioning of the cap relative to the application chamber is required for dispensing liquid or gel to the applicator. This configuration is not preferable for application of liquid dishwashing soap to a kitchen sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,111 to Armer, et al. discloses a countertop dispenser wherein a lever may be actuated to pump liquid soap into an application chamber. Excess soap drains from the application chamber through a plethora of holes. At rest, application chamber is entirely above liquid level in reservoir and exposed to air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,275 to Martz discloses a sponge storage and disinfecting device encloses a kitchen or bathroom sponge when not in use. The device has a housing with a hinged lid to cover the sponge container tray, and with a liquid reservoir behind the tray for dispensing a cleaning and disinfecting solution into the sponge when the sponge is pushed down in the tray. In a preferred embodiment the sponge rests on a platform supported resiliently in the tray, and pushing down of the sponge and tray opens a valve door to admit disinfecting liquid from the storage reservoir into the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,414 to Ong discloses a sponge support that is formed atop the liquid detergent receptacle. The sponge support may include a mesh screen and is hinged relative to the base to rotate about a horizontal axis. The sponge support may be moved between a lowered, horizontal disposition directly above the liquid detergent receptacle and a raised disposition out of vertical alignment between the dispensing orifice and the liquid detergent receptacle. The sponge support provides a convenient place for storing a kitchen sponge, and also allows the sponge to dry out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,681 to Puder discloses a device for supporting a sponge which has a container filled with liquid, a sponge supporting plate in the container, and a resilient member that urging the supporting plate with the sponge away from the liquid and depressable by a user into the liquid to moisten the sponge.